Looking for Something More
by xianpububbles
Summary: Batman comes back into Selina Kyle’s life. A mild mannered reporter is assigned to write an article on a conservation benefit in Gotham City. BMCW CKSK


Looking for Something More By Xianpububbles

The rooftops of Gotham were a much more peaceful form of travel, but this morning she would have to make due. Gotham subway station was always crowded. Selina was pushing through the horde of people in her way. Her new heels were fighting against her every step. She was almost there. She cursed. The doors to the train were closing.

Unexpectedly, she saw a hand hold the door open. She leaped in quickly and her high heels finally gave way. Her face flew forward against the kind stranger's chest. She felt his hands gently pulling her up as she tried to steady herself on her broken heel.

When she looked up at him, he gave her one of the most sincere smiles she had ever seen. He must not be from around here.

"Are you alright, Miss. Kyle?"

She looked at him closely trying to remember if she had ever met him before. Beneath his glasses were eyes bluer than the skies and seemed to glow with compassion. He was definitely not a man of Gotham.

At her confused look he explained, "My name is Clark Kent. I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet and I'll be covering your Siberian Tiger Benefit this evening."

She laughed and it was Clark's turn to look confused. "You must be quite the reporter then. I know my Foundation Benefits aren't really front page material."

"I think doing all you can for what you believe in is quite admirable, Miss. Kyle." He smiled down at her again and her knees began to tremble. It's the heels, she convinced herself.

"Are you trying to flirt with me, Mr. Kent?" She watched as a full grown man began to blush. She couldn't make out his reply as he began to fumble with his suitcase. She had to restrain herself from laughing again and gave him a warm smile. She had just met this man, but was amazed that he had her laughing and smiling so effortlessly.

The subway stopped abruptly and she was thrown against him. He didn't have the strong expensive cologne smell like most of Gotham's business men. His smell was clean and refreshing. She had lingered against him much longer than she had intended. The train was moving again and she slowly pulled away from him.

"Would you like an interview, Mr. Kent or shall I call you Clark?" She looked up at him as his face began to change back to its natural hues.

Pushing up his glasses he replied nervously. "Y...Yes, Miss. Kyle, Clark is fine and I would sure appreciate an interview."

"Then you must call me Selina," She winks at him taking his arm.

"Okay, Miss Ky...I mean... Selina," Clark was not used to having beautiful women around him like this, at least not while he was still Clark.

-----------

He led her off the subway as she tried to balance herself on a broken heel. Every other step pushed her closer against him, but he didn't seem to mind. Her enchanting green eyes reminded him of Krypton and possessed an intensity that made his palms sweat.

As they passed a dark alley, a man ran out attempting to steal her purse. Selina kept a firm hold on her bag and jerked back. The thief looked annoyed. He raised a hand against her. Clark stepped in to stop the attack, but another man grabbed him from behind.

Clark was trapped. Bruce had forbid any interference in "his city". He contemplated the consequences and made ready to run and change.

Selina grabbed her attacker's arm, held it behind him and elbowed his shoulder knocking him out. The man holding Clark left to assist in the attack against Selina, but was quickly kicked against a building and fell unconscious next to his comrade.

Clark stared wide eyed at Selena's fierce, fluid movements. She was much different than the woman of Smallsville or even Metropolis!

"Just your typical day in Gotham," Selina sighed and took Clark's arm again walking over the muggers.

Clark heard shots fired in the distance. They were getting closer. "Selina!" Clark called out and pulled her down to the pavement. The car was coming fast. He rolled above her trying to cover as much of her body as possible.

Their faces were barely inches apart. He made her skin tingle and her head spin. Her hands were on his chest and she could feel his heart racing under her fingertips. Her cheeks were warm. She was blushing. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way.

Clark's attention was to the road as a familiar black blur sped past followed by a car full of villains firing bullets haphazardly at the Batmobile.

When the sound of gunfire had completely faded away, Clark glanced down at her. Selina could make Clark feel completely powerless by simply looking at him. Selina had wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips eagerly against his. He closed his eyes and gently moved his lips closer in response.

When he pulled away from her, his glasses had become foggy with their heavy breathing. Selina chuckled, "My hero."

-----------

Clark was a true gentleman and that just didn't exist in a corrupt city like Gotham. She would see him again for their interview over dinner.

Dinner wouldn't be for another few hours, but the anticipation kept a permanent smile on her face. She stood in front her closet trying to decide what to wear that night.

Suddenly, she felt a draft from her window and her grin melted away. It was him. She hadn't seen him in months and could only guess why he was here now.

"Can't you ever use the door?" She felt a chill down her spine and crossed her arms as he made his way across her bedroom floor.

He didn't expect her to forgive his absence or his lack of attention. He thought she had gotten used to his erratic visits. She had often been waiting for him.

But tonight something was different. He could see apprehension in her eyes.

Batman noticed her withdrawal. "Is there something wrong, Selina?"

"Why are you here?" She did her best to keep him at a distance.

"I came to warn you."

"How sweet," she replied in a sarcastic tone.

He drew in closer. He wanted to comfort her. She couldn't do this again, not with him.

She said quickly before he could reach her. "I've met someone."

He was silent. She couldn't even tell if he cared.

Batman retreated back towards the window.

"Remember to be careful tonight, Selina." And then, he was gone.

She cursed under her breath. He always had a way of ruining her happiness.

-----------

Her sides hurt and she was beginning to cry. She hadn't laughed this much since she was a child. Clark was recalling events from his childhood on the farm. Her favorite was Clark being kicked into a pile of manure while trying to milk his first cow, which had turned out to be a bull.

No wonder he was such a good man. His childhood was filled with nothing but love. She suddenly winced at the thought, and hoped Clark wouldn't ask her about her childhood. He didn't and conducted a fairly thorough interview regarding her foundation and the growing need of conservation efforts.

At the end of their meal, she noticed his shirt was tighter than the one he wore this afternoon. Selina's eyes lingered on his chest wanting to explore the muscles underneath. Clark was gazing at her and she gave him a lustful look while slowly licking her lower lip. The timid boy from Smallville appeared as Clark began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. She grinned leaning closer to him. She sought to taste his lips again.

"Miss. Kyle, there is a phone call for you. The foundation said it is most urgent." She turned giving the waiter an irritated look.

"This better be good." She followed the waiter to the phone.

Clark thought back and wondered if Lois was ever this aggressive towards Superman. He watched Selina walk away as her hips swayed in a seductive manner. She turned and winked at him as she entered the phone booth. Clark smiled to himself. No, she wasn't like Lois at all.

---------------

The foundation had informed her of an explosion at the dam. The baby Siberian tigers Selina had rescued were being transported across the bridge when it flooded.

Selina had to ensure their safety anyway that she could.

"Clark, I have to go."

"I'm coming with you. It's too dangerous for you to go alone."

_How?_ She gave him a strange look.

Clark pointed at the television. The news had cameras on the flood and information on the baby Siberian tigers flashed across the screen.

There wasn't time to argue as he drove her to the bridge. Selina jumped frantically out of the car. There was chaos everywhere as crowds of people were running away from the bridge. It would be impossible to push her way through them, so she began to leap on the abandoned cars making her way towards the bridge. Clark followed.

They reached the flood. The transport truck was teetering at the edge of the bridge. Clark began to pull the unconscious drivers out of their seats.

The baby tigers would be a little harder. _Hopefully they are still sedated_, thought Selina as she pulled her Catwoman gloves on.

She climbed to the side of the truck and used her claws to cling onto the wet metal.

"Selina!" Clark called to her.

"I'll be fine Clark. Get ready to help me carry them out."

Clark could tell that the truck would fall completely into the water at any moment. He secretly held the hood down against the bridge as Selina did her work.

She reached the back of the truck and used her razor sharp nails to break open the pad lock. She pulled hard against the warped door as the truck shook against another wave of water. She pulled out two sleeping cubs and worked her way back to the front.

"Clark, take them." She handed the young tigers over to his arms gently to ensure they weren't harmed.

The third cub was awake and wedged between two cages. He began to whimper in fear.

Selina climbed back into the truck and pulled hard against the metal cages. She was able to open just enough space to slip her arm in and pull him out.

"It's okay baby. You're going to be okay." Selina pulled the cub against her. The water was growing stronger and the truck was shaking. She could hear Clark's voice.

Clutching the last cub against her chest, she jumped out of the truck. Her claws dug deep into the side of the bridge as the water raged furiously below her.

"I'm out of the truck, Clark." Selina called up to him and the truck fell into the water as if on command.

Clark was at the edge of the bridge searching for her.

Selina used all of her strength to pull the cub up towards Clark. "Take him, Clark." Clark sent the baby tiger off to his sleeping sisters.

"Selina, give me your hand!" Clark reached for her. She looked toward the flooding water as another chunk of the dam broke apart. She knew what was coming.

"No! Pull back, Clark. Pull back!"

"Selina! Give me your hand!"

The next wave took her and Clark as well as a large chuck of the remaining bridge. She swam hard against the wave looking for him. She clawed through chucks of the bridge until her muscles gave way and she passed out.

---------

She awoke on dry land. She was coughing out water and whatever else the flood had washed into her mouth. Her vision was blurred, but she could tell by the dark pointy ears it was him.

"The cubs are safe, Selina." She heard Batman's voice trying to reassure her.

There was someone else holding her up. He was a red, blue and yellow blur. She blinked and saw the Superman emblem.

She pulled away, "Hands off, fly boy!"

She wiped the dirt and water from her eyes. She walked around looking over the broken bridge. She was vigorously searching for him.

"Where's Clark?" She began to panic.

Superman was stunned at her concern.

"What the hell kind of superheroes are you if you can't save one man?" Selina screamed. She was cursing them both.

She began to cry and tried to scratch the red and yellow emblem off Superman's costume calling him a fraud of a superhero.

Suddenly, she fell into Superman's arms with a small dart in her neck.

Superman looked up disapprovingly, "Batman!"

"She was becoming hysterical. You should take her back to her apartment. And by you, I mean Clark. She doesn't seem too fond of Superman."

_That's a first,_ thought Clark as he carried Selina to her apartment.

----------

One year later.

Lois's doorbell was buzzing.

"I'm coming." She spit out her mouthwash.

It rang again. She yelled louder, "I said I'm coming!"

She opened the door. "Bruce. Didn't know you were in town. Come in."

He took a glance around and walked in. "Lois, I have a proposition for you."

"Proposition about what?"

"Do you have a date?"

"A date?"

"For Clark's wedding."

"Clark's what?"

"His wedding."

"To who?"

"Selina Kyle."

"Your ex?"

Bruce paused looking at Lois in astonishment. "I had assumed you would be going considering how _closely_ you work with Clark."

Lois thought back, "Well, he has been taking quite a few vacation hours."

"But if you aren't interested I can find someone else…"

"No. I'm going, that is, once I find my invitation."

"Maybe you should start looking there," Bruce points at a coffee table piled high with mail.

"I knew I'd have to some day." She pulled off the first few letters and the rest sprawled onto the floor. She groaned and began to pick up the mess.

Bruce kneeled down to help. "You know, you should really start paying some of these."

"Oh, here it is!" She opened the seal. "What a gorgeous picture. I never realized how handsome, Smallville could be. Go figure." Lois laughed.

"There seems to be quite a lot you missed about Clark." Bruce replied in a soft voice and headed for the door.

"What was that, Bruce?"

"I'll pick you up here before the ceremony." Bruce walked out into the hallway of her apartment complex.

"Oh wait, Bruce." He turned to face her.

"Don't forget the gift!" Lois smiled and closed the door.

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Reviews and critiques are welcome:)


End file.
